Until Daybreak
by TheKnightedDawn
Summary: On the eve of the final battle against Xehanort, Xion is afraid of the fight to come. Riku sees through her facade of fearlessness and goes to comfort her and ease her fears... But he didn't intend the comforting to go quite the way it does. She only asked him to stay with her until daybreak. He promises to stay with her much longer than that. Riku/Xion. Rated M for a reason.


**Author's Note: **Fair warning, **this story contains sexual content.** It's not quite PWP territory - there is most definitely a story behind it (which you can find snippits of on my main account, Knight-Dawn) but I wanted to try my hand at something like this. There aren't enough Riku/Xion stories on here, period, and of those there are _very_ few lemons. And that's counting a couple really poorly written ones. I hope my contribution is one of the better ones. ^-^

Please go to my profile to find a link to my main account, where you can watch me for the majority of my stories. ^-^ Thank you!

* * *

**Until Daybreak**

* * *

It was the eve of the battle they'd all seen coming for so long—the day they'd all go and stand together against Xehanort and the Darkness. At dinner, the King had offered words meant to fill them with strength and courage—but one remark about how they had to be prepared to give their lives for the sakes of their friends was enough to break one of them.

Riku thought of her the moment the words left his mouth—the girl that had already willingly sacrificed everything for the sake of those she held dearest to her. He turned to face her, almost in a trance, and was the only one who saw past her facade of determination.

She was afraid.

After the King finished his speech and the party disbanded from the table, Xion excused herself. "I'm just going to go to bed early," she told them. "I need some time alone."

As she ran off down the hall, Riku's gaze followed her. He knew her better than that. She didn't really want to be alone—she wanted someone to be with her, ease her fears. She was just too proud and strong to admit it.

He glanced across the table, and met eyes with the King. Mickey nodded solemnly at the silver-haired youth—his gaze telling Riku to do what he thought was right.

"...I'm gonna have a word with her," he told him, dismissing himself from the table and making his way down the hall after Xion.

He found her where he thought he would, on the balcony outside her bedroom, staring at the full moon high above.

He wandered up behind her until he stood in the doorway, night air drifting by and ruffling his hair. He remained silent for a long moment, not sure how to begin. How to make sense of everything he so desperately wanted her to know.

"Xion," he sighed at last, letting her name hang in his breath as he sought the right words to speak. This was not something he wanted to screw up.

"I'm not afraid," she said, not moving—the slight tremble in her voice the only thing betraying her. "I'm not afraid of death."

"...I am," Riku whispered, swallowing his own pride in favor of brutal honesty.

Xion turned to Riku slowly, moonlight glinting on her raven-hair. Her eyes betrayed the feelings she'd been trying so hard to hide. Pain. Sorrow. Fear.

Riku met her gaze without looking away, knowing his eyes would betray his heart, too. He wants her to see what he's feeling. Wants her to know.

"Xion," he breathed again, but was cut off as she ran to him, closing the distance between them at last. She held on to him tightly, slender form shaking against his strong one. He ran a hand along her back, hoping to soothe her, and she responded by reaching up and pulling his head down, pressing his mouth against hers. Her lips moved against his in the darkness, begging him silently to respond—and he gladly did, kissing her deeply, never wanting to let her go.

When she finally had to break away from him, her eyes were filled with raw and desperate longing. "Riku, please," she said, "don't leave me alone tonight. Stay with me... At least until daybreak. Until dawn."

He felt his heart pound solidly in his chest as he stared at her, unsure. "Xion, are you asking me to..."

She cut him off with another kiss—filled with all the raw emotions he'd seen in her eyes a moment before. He gasped, breathless, when she finally broke it and leaned against his shoulder quietly.

"Yes, Riku. I want you to be with me tonight. I need..."

It was his turn to cut her off, pulling her up into his arms as he kissed her again and moved her to her bed. He felt the blood rush to his groin from anticipation of what was to come. "There's no turning back after this," he whispered, pinning her beneath him before kissing her shoulder softly. He wanted to give her one last chance to back out—after this, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop if he wanted to. He'd been holding back his feelings for far too long—he wanted her to make him feel whole.

"I know," she breathed, a small smile playing on her face. "I want you, truly. Only you."

He sighed in contentment and kissed her again, running his hands along her skin with deliberate slowness. He'd never done this before—never really had a chance to love anyone else the way he loved Xion. He hoped he could hold back long enough to enjoy it. Long enough to give her the comfort she needed so much.

He wanted the night to last as long as possible—whether it was to their first night or their last one, he wanted it to linger.

But the anticipation already had him worked up. He broke one kiss only to gasp for air and catch her mouth again, feeling her hands reach up to hold him against her—one hand tangling itself in his hair.

"Riku..." he heard her whisper in the darkness, and he had to pull away to get a hold of himself again—his erection was straining hard against his jeans. That sound alone was more tempting than the powers of Darkness ever had been. He'd missed hearing her voice more than he'd missed the sound of the waves back home when she'd been... gone. Being without her had left him empty. He never wanted to feel that way again. Never wanted to be apart from her.

He reached down between them and unzipped her shirt slowly before letting his hands wander across her stomach and up to her chest. She took a sharp breath and he let one out—their breathing coinciding like the push and pull of the tide. He cupped a small breast in one hand, squeezing her gently until he felt her nipple harden against his palm. He kissed her other one, experimentally tasting it with his tongue. She was breathing faster now, excited, and he groaned from how hard he had become. She pulled him close to her again, letting her shirt fall away and land somewhere beneath them as she helped him take his off in turn. Her arms wrapped around him, and the touch of skin on skin was more thrilling than anything he had ever felt in his life.

"Xion," he breathed, a word he'd clung to even when the person it named had been lost to him. Even if they died tomorrow, it would never be like that again. People would remember them. It wouldn't be all for nothing.

It never really had been.

He reached down to loosen his belt and unzip his jeans, offering himself at least a bit of relief. He was fully erect now, his length thick and throbbing with need for the raven-haired girl sitting in front of him.

He took off her shorts next, together with her panties, leaving her bare before him. She looked pale and beautiful in the darkness—and was confident enough to smile and pull him close instead of trying to cover herself. "Your turn next," she said, kissing him. He smirked against her mouth before pulling away.

"Is that a challenge?" he asked, voice low and full of need.

"You know it is," she told him, hand reaching below his waist. He moaned softly at her touch—even through his boxers it was almost too much for him. He wasn't used to being touched; he already felt like he was close to release—he knew he wouldn't last long if she kept this up. He grabbed her by the shoulders with a soft hiss and pinned her against the bed.

"Not yet," he whispered, pulling her hand away so he could pull off his own jeans. His pants and boxers joined the rest of their clothing, scattered somewhere around the bed. He didn't care. Right now he just wanted this to be over—and never wanted this to end.

Xion glanced down at him in curiosity and, finally, a blush of modesty colored her features. Riku couldn't help but chuckle slightly and lean in. "What, you're not scared now, are you?"

"No," she said, a smile crossing her face as she met his eyes. "I'd never be afraid of you. That's the truth."

His heart ached in his chest as she said that, and his eyes filled with both joy and love. He pulled her close against him, kissing her with all the passion his heart held for her—telling her with his kiss what he knew he could never capture in words. He let go of her mouth and moved to her neck, then her breast—his face tinged red from his own inexperience with this, but his body knowing what it wanted. Xion gasped and tangled her hands in his hair again, holding him against her. He groaned and gasped, feeling it in his gut that he couldn't hold out much longer.

He pulled away and locked eyes with her. "Xion, I need you. _Now_," he whispered, voice full of desire as he pressed his body flush against her.

She gasped and blushed again at the feeling of his hardness against her body, but the look in her eyes was one of equal wanting. "I'm yours," she whispered. "I wouldn't have gone this far with you if I didn't want you, Riku." She laughed slightly, and Riku almost growled as he kissed her again, positioning himself at her entrance.

He took a deep breath and pushed himself in as slowly as he could manage, gasping from the effort. He felt Xion tense up slightly beneath him, heard her let out a tiny grunt of pain as he broke her barrier, and kissed her softly. When he was in all the way, he broke the kiss and gazed at her gently. "You okay?" he asked, concern written in his eyes.

She nodded with a small smile and kissed him again, letting her head fall back against the pillows when she took a breath. "It's not too bad," she told him, "I've been hurt much worse, trust me. Keep going," she gasped, moving her hips against him. "I'll be okay. Promise."

Riku groaned from the jolt of pleasure that her movement sent through his entire body. He grunted and ran a hand through her raven locks as he kissed her neck and, on an impulse, licked her skin. He pulled back until he was almost out of her before thrusting in again, and heard her moan softly. "Feel good?" he asked her, panting. She nodded, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.

"Yes, Riku... Don't stop."

He was happy to follow that request, pulling out and pushing in again—that same ceaseless movement as the waves crashing upon the shore back home on the islands. He felt a growing tension in his stomach after only a few thrusts, and knew he was going to lose it soon.

He was, after all, only human.

He thrusted in one more time and gasped suddenly, pressing his mouth against hers to muffle his cry as he released deep inside her. He heard her let out a muffled noise, too, but he didn't think she'd climaxed yet—no, he'd caved long before she had, this time. He rode out his orgasm, panting for air and all but collapsing on top of her for a while. When he caught his breath, he pulled himself out of her and sat up, looking at her dazedly.

"...Sorry," he whispered. "Didn't mean to finish that quickly."

Xion sat up with a little smile, ruffling his hair. "It's okay, Riku. That felt good."

He smirked and leaned in close again, mouth beside her ear. "I can make you feel better," he whispered before nibbling softly on the skin there. She gasped loudly, and his smirk grew a little.

He took it even slower than before this time, hoping to memorize ever nook and cranny of Xion's body. Every spot that made her gasp or moan. He would never let himself forget her ever again.

He kissed her neck and shoulders, then her breasts—pausing only to nibble at her nipples briefly, growing aroused again from the sounds of her grunts and moans. He was the only one who had ever made her sing like this. He hoped no one else ever would. After a while, he moved on, kissing her stomach, her hips, the tops of her hands. He avoided her sweetest spot—not quite ready to experiment with anything just yet. Just wanting to find solace in being with her, in her... Just wanting to make love all night to the girl he'd never thought he would find, and prayed he'd never lose again.

He gasped when he felt her bring a hand up to his length and grasp it gently, stroking him slowly from base to tip. He felt himself go fully erect in her hand, moaning softly as she continued to work him. He was hers as much as she was his.

"Xi—ah!" He gasped, pleasure coursing through his entire body.

Xion smirked a little, becoming more confident as she watched Riku come undone in front of her. She pressed her lips against his skin this time, kissing his neck, his chest, his stomach... all the way down. Riku felt his face grow hot just from knowing how close to him her face was—wondering if she was going to be braver than he'd been.

She was. He moaned loudly when he felt her lick him, and groaned with pleasure as she took him in her mouth. He felt her hands shake, but most of this was pure instinct—she knew what she was doing, even though she'd never done it before.

"Ah!" Riku cried out again, reaching down and tangling his hands in her hair. He felt wave after wave of pleasure wash over him—just like the tide on the shore—and again, felt the tension growing in his stomach. He tried to hold back, but wasn't able to.

"Xion!" he moaned, releasing in her mouth. It caught her off-guard. She pulled away, making a face. Riku gasped and leaned against her. "Sorry," he whispered when he caught his breath.

After her moment of confusion passed, Xion swallowed and wiped her lips, laughing slightly. "You didn't last long that time, either."

Riku blushed a little, frowning in embarrassment. "I know. I'm sorry I couldn't hold out," he said, pulling away from her slightly so he could look into her eyes. "I've... never done this before, either."

Xion just smiled and hugged him. "It's okay. We can learn together... If we have the time."

Riku felt his heart breaking in his chest from the weight of the air. He frowned, moving his hand to cradle her cheek softly. His eyes were full of hope and longing and fear all at once. "Xion..." he breathed, leaning in to kiss her softly—gentle as the first light of dawn on the horizon. He pulled away slowly, pressing his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. "...We'll have the time. I promise. I'm never letting go of you again."

He kissed her again, and again. Her eyes were still clouded with lust—he hadn't done a good job of pleasing her yet. He was too inexperienced at this. But having already climaxed twice, he wasn't in a rush this time. He ran his hands along her skin with deliberate slowness, teasing her. She gasped and moaned at his touch, and cried out loudly when he brought his hand to her sweetest spot.

"Riku!" She panted. "Ohhh, please... don't... stop..."

Riku smirked and kept pleasing her with his fingers, searching for... "Ah!" She cried, back arching and hips pushing against him. Yes, that was the spot. Riku pressed himself against her, kissing her deeply and softly.

"Xion..." he breathed, feeling himself becoming more and more aroused again. He kept pressing against her spot with his fingers, and she gasped and moaned—finally, he felt her constrict around his fingers and find her own release.

"Ri—" she started to yell, but he silenced her with a kiss. He wasn't sure he wanted the whole castle to know what they were up to. He hadn't intended to comfort her in this way when he'd first entered her bedroom, but right now—caught in the passion of the moment—he could not care less.

She panted as she came down from her high, and Riku smiled at her. "Enjoy it?"

"Yes..." she breathed, pulling his face to hers to kiss him passionately, even tentatively licking his lips mid-kiss. He groaned, feeling himself grow harder as he returned the gesture.

She chuckled when she felt his erection pressing against her stomach. "Excited easily, aren't you? I thought this was supposed to tire guys out?"

Riku growled slightly and kissed her collar bone. "I've got good stamina... Besides, you outta know I've been holding myself back around you for a while." It was true—he'd been wanting this for a long time. Wanting _her_.

"Well, lets see if you can last a bit longer this time, Riku," she teased, hand reaching down to squeeze and stroke him again. He moaned and thrusted against her hand.

"God, Xion..." he gasped, fully erect and throbbing painfully. "I want you so _bad_." His voice had gone low again.

"I want you, too," she breathed, moving herself to settle her entrance against his length again. "...Please."

Riku eagerly obliged, thrusting up into her hard and fast. She gasped, and he pressed her back against the pillows, kissing her lovingly, loving the feel of her walls around him. He set a slow rhythm this time, hoping to hold his climax at bay until she'd reached hers.

He panted and moaned in time with her, felt her clutching at his back—and was quite happy that she kept her nails short for fighting, or she would've left countless gashes. He kissed her neck and collar bone again, sucking ever so slightly and teasing her skin with his teeth. He wanted to mark her, wanted her to be forever his. She grunted and moved her hips to meet his—and, try as he might to avoid it, he could feel tension returning to his abdomen.

"Xi... on..." he panted, repeating her name over and over. It had long been a mantra in his mind and heart. He heard her sigh happily beneath him, muttering his name right back to him. They were truly one in the darkness, joined in more than just body—but heart, mind, and soul as well.

"Nothing can separate us," Riku breathed, still thrusting into her. "Not even death. But I won't let you die, Xion. Oh, Xion... I won't. I promise."

"I... I know you won't," she panted. "I know... You'll be right by my side."

"Always," he whispered in her ear, thrusting deep once more before speeding up the pace a little. She cried out, and he knew he'd hit her sweet spot. Feeling the tension building in himself, he aimed for that again and again, hoping to make her release before he spent himself.

"Ri... ku..." She gasped, moaning and tensing up beneath him. He pulled out and pushed back in again, groaning as he felt her walls clench around him. He kissed her to muffle her cry as she released, thrusting a few more times quickly to send himself over the edge one last time.

After riding out his climax, he really did collapse against her—enjoying the feel of just being with her as completely as he could be. They were sweaty and sticky—and both would be sore in the morning—but for that one moment, they couldn't have been happier or more at peace.

He rolled over to one side after a few minutes, pulling out of her again, and wrapped his arms around her to hold her close. "Sleep now, Xion," he whispered, kissing her neck softly. "If you need me, I'll be near. Always."

"I know," she sighed, closing her eyes and leaning her head against his chest. "Whatever comes tomorrow... I'm ready for it. I'm still scared, but... I'm ready for it."

"Good," Riku muttered, sleepy. "So am I. Sweet dreams, Xion."

"Same to you, Riku." She hugged him tight. "I love you."

Riku rubbed her back gently, silent for a long moment before responding. "I love you, too."

She didn't respond at all—she'd already fallen asleep, silly girl. Riku sighed, and buried his face in her hair. "Oh, Xion... I love you, too. So much, I can't begin to tell you. But I will. I promise, I will."

He closed his eyes, and soon found himself carried away by the tide of dreams as well.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, there you go. My first attempt at this kind of thing. It took me a while to write, I kept leaving it and coming back to it. But I'm happy with the end result. Please send me a review! I always love to hear from my readers, be it for praise or constructive critique! :)


End file.
